The present invention is related to an integrated apparatus to concomitantly cool, dry and filtrate compressed air.
In industry, when to cool, dry and filtrate compressed air, it is normally to induce the compressed air to flow through a cooling apparatus, a drying apparatus and a filtering apparatus to let the compressed air be cooled, dried and filtrated step by step. Although the compressed air can be well treated through said step-by-step operation, said three independent systems of apparatus are heavy and require a big space to install, of which the assembly is more complicated and the cost is very expensive.
In view of said problem, a 3-in-one apparatus of the present invention is thus created to provide multiple functions to cool, dry, and filtrate compressed air concomitantly.